mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Owed
Exclusive Mafia War Vegas Mission A Success Story. I was very happy to know that I had recieved reward points from this exclusive mission offer. I quickly told my friends and are now on there way to earn reward points for themselves. I decided to use my reward points to purchase mafia war golden keys, which are on sale at this moment for only 4 reward points. I believe this was a smart move in order to get a chance at winning the 10,000 reward point offer. I didn't win the 10,000 reward points, but instead recieved some new cool mafia war items, either way I won. Not a bad deal for a daily player. Ricktheraver Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! — Balistic 05:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : As a trusted user of Mafia Wars Wiki, you are now given the power of rollback. As more and more users visit Mafia Wars Wiki, vandalisam could not be avoided, this tool is to help you save the work you have done in 1 click. Use this tool only when necessary. Thank you! Edricteo 22:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Navigation Error In the navigation to the left, a lot of topics are tabbed under Animals that aren't supposed to be there just because Animals was one of the last categories to be added. Can you fix this? Thanks. -Sojurnstrs 18:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that, that was the first page i've made on this site. Hello To You Too hay owed,, I new in mafia wars and my also new in wiki mafia wars, please help me in developing my mafia in order to continue to grow stronger and be able to compete with the larger Mafia,, thks you,, war cry this my link http://www.facebook.com/fb.Ivoy I puzzled how can register weapon" on their hitlist, I've tried to search but the result is 0 attack 50 defense 32 attack 37 defense 54 attack 40 defense 53 Editing You are welcome I will contribute to this site as much as I can, because it helped me a lot Wishlist adder problem Hi, just wondering as i tried to add the Las Vegas item R&O to my wishlist it did not work, any help would be greatly appreciated, thx ~Brittles Salutations - Not "new" to MW - but - just not started trying to figure it all out and not just click my way through...thanks for all who contribute and those that manage the wiki - stopped by and chose sign up because some of the stuff - as MW grows and expands is getting a bit confusing... this is the BEST place to stop for all the MW answers... Thanks again JaeP2R 17:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) hi can u make new wepon thats a laptop or pc that can hack when in battle it can rob extra money off mafiawars users Liambrownthegamesmaster 17:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just for your information, we are by no means affiliated with Zynga. This means, we have no influence on game additions. Owed (talk) 19:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi,, Thanks for fixing the noinclude tags.... I have completed 501 armours and 501 vehicles the animals someone has put the Jackpot/ victory coins ones down is it ok If I reverse this to not include them? to keep in line with the weapons armor and vehicles as IMO they are not gettable in high numbers so I have stated this at the top of these list that they are not included! regards Jon Hey Owed Mind leaving a link to your fb profile so I can friend you? :) I need help on Beat the Feds xD – alistic 22:02, 13 August 2010 (UTC) hey been around the wiki a bit but never really make edits or corrections. Not really sure how to but would love to have you in my mafia. http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/profile.php?id=100000167683810 Feel free to add me. Thanks Could you please take a look at User:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and look at what I've said at User talk:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and leave comments/feedback? Thanks, – alistic 04:27, 20 August 2010 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion Hey Owed, Hopefully you're the right Admin to bring this up with. I think the Mafia attack Animals page is redundant and should be deleted. All of the information contained is covered by the Animals, Best Animals and Best 501 Animals. This might just be a symptom of an issue with these 501 lists to begin with. There are a lot of permutations for what is possible when you say "best." Is it the best item you can get period? Is it the best one you can theoretically get 501 of? Is it the best one you can get 501 of without using reward points? Is it the best one you can get if you started playing today (and missed out on past events). It goes on. There seems to be several people trying to solve this and as a result we have a dozen different "best" pages... which isn't very helpful nor easy to organize. I've got some ideas on what we could do, but I don't think we need ANOTHER user making sweeping changes like that. I think removing the "no reward points" caveat would be a start. Hops And Barley 20:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) hEY hi owed...!! hey..! wassup?...hope ur doin gr8....just wanted to know ur fb link so that i could add u....i'd luv to hv u in my mafia :) :) :) Hi there, i am new here so i need a little help. in one of my accounts i can see a few new tabs. For example instead of invetory tab i now see a tab called gifting under which i can see 3 tabs Free Gifts, Trading and Crime Spree. And under profile tab i can see 4 tabs now. Profile(Your Character) Achievements Collections & Vault Inventory Please tell me how and where to create a tab with these upcomming changes Ty owed need your help and could you join my mafia too http://www.facebook.com/?ref=home#!/profile.php?id=100000913996037 i am currently lvl 302. but didnt really start getting into the game until about lvl 190. i am stuck in new york still. at lvl 3 in both underboss and boss. keep needing illegal documents and blackmail photos. most of my ny properties are lvl 1500. lvl 9 in fighting and just trying to succeed at getting somewhere with the game. my att. and def. is at 64k. not really knowing what i was doing i ran my stamina up first 1012 and energy is about 712. att. and def. is160. health 161. dont very well know what to do the best ways or how to get things from wiki that i need most. if you and others could help please. my top mafia says i i placed a hired gun.... i dont understand that. and i have one spot empty. cant seem to figure out how to get someone in that spot, its not allowing me too. any and all help is very appreciated. Trading TAB check my new page in mafia wars wiki and help me make it better. http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Trading Heavy Padded Armor Hey man, the Heavy Padded Armor costs 20RP in the Marketplace, that's why I edited your page.. try to check again =) Ivelox 08:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC) =Heavy Padded Armor= =Heavy Padded Armor= =Heavy Padded Armor= Hi Hi, thank you for the welcome message and the help you provide to this wiki. ;) Sami Trade Favors This is Gauzz Rifle. I'm opening up a trade, right here. I am paying consumables for these items, feel free to add me up in MW. Here's my FB account. http://www.facebook.com/frenzykaos. With due respect, --pookeyzindahouse 04:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC)